Une seule nuit
by MarieMarais
Summary: OS - Dean. Castiel. Une virée entres potes. Un Pub plutôt mystérieux. Des envies. Une seule nuit.


Attention. Des scènes osées.

Bonne lecture !

Dean, Castiel et Sam décidèrent de faire une halte dans la ville la plus proche. Un peu de repos leur ferait du bien.

Encore un hôtel miteux. Mais c'était leur truc.

\- Sammy, j'ai envie de sortir boire un coup. Tu viens ?

\- Non, je vais plutôt faire des recherches sur ce qu'y nous attends à Seattle. Mais vas-y quand même, toi.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux. Castiel, chaud pour une petite virée ?

Castiel se redressait sans vraiment comprendre ce que Dean lui proposé.

\- Une virée ? Pour quoi faire Dean ?

\- Oh castiel. Allez, ramène ton dans cul dans la voiture.

Ils partirent tout les deux direction la ville. Dean trouva très vite un Pub qui avait l'air plutôt sympa.

\- Tu vas me faire boire Dean, c'est ça ?

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil. Et Castiel soupirait.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le Pub. Une ambiance plutôt érotique en ressortée.

\- Sympa !

Castiel regardait Dean s'extasier devant cette atmosphère qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

\- Allez, suis-moi Castiel. On va boire un coup.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le bar et s'installèrent.

\- Deux pressions s'il vous plaît.

Le barman s'exécutait.

\- Bon alors Castiel, on est pas bien là ? Deux potes qui viennent boire un coup dans une ambiance plutôt chaude. J'adore moi.

Castiel avalait sa salive. Il connaissait Dean. Il savait qu'il aimait tout ça.

\- Oui oui bien sûr Dean.

Ils discutèrent un peu puis Dean remarquait une porte au fond de la salle avec 2 vigiles se tenant devant.

\- Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? en montrant du doigt sa trouvaille à Castiel.

\- Je ne sais pas, je..

Pas de le temps de finir sa phrase que Dean etait déjà debout.

\- Viens Castiel, on va voir !

Castiel suivait son acolyte.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, fit un des vigiles. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour. Il y a quoi derrière cette porte ?

\- Une salle plus particulière.

\- Et on peut y aller ?

\- Oui bien sûr. 50 dollars. Par personne.

Dean ronchonnait et paya les 100 dollars demandés.

\- Attends Dean, tu es sûr que..

\- Allez Castiel, fait pas ton prude. Suis moi.

Castiel remarquait le petit clin d'œil de Dean à son attention. Allez, pourquoi pas, se dit-il.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans une salle à l'ambiance tamisée. La première réaction de Castiel ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Euh Dean, c'est pas trop pour moi ça.

En effet, c'était une salle réservée à l'érotisme et au sadomasochisme. Des hommes, des femmes, ensembles, se caressant au vu et au su de tous. Il y avait quand même des petites pièces pour ceux qui souhaitaient plus d'intimité. Ils pouvaient y apercevoir les ombres à travers les rideaux chinois.

\- Waouh ! Castiel, regarde ça. Le pied.

Castiel etait gêné comparé à Dean qui adorait tout cela.

\- Viens, suis moi.

Castiel s'exécutait n'ayant pas envie de se retrouver seul dans cette salle.

Dean s'arrêtait devant un couple d'homme qui se donnait du plaisir. L'un chevauchant l'autre avec une telle ardeur, que cela attirait le regard de Dean.

Castiel regardait Dean qui prit une expression plutôt étrange. Il savait que Dean aimait les femmes. Mais, il avait l'air d'aimer le spectacle. Il remarquait même Dean se toucher rapidement l'entre-jambe. Que se passait-il dans la tête de Dean à ce moment précis ? Le voyant récupérer ses esprits, Dean fit signe à Castiel de le suivre.

Ils s'arrêterent devant une des petites pièces qui était ouverte. Un homme, habillé dans des vêtements de femme vint à eux.

\- Bonjour, je peux pour aider ? Souhaitez- vous un cours ?

\- Un cours ? Comment ça ?

\- Ah, vous n'êtes jamais venus auparavant. Ici, c'est une salle pour faire parler les corps et les plaisirs des gens. Vous pouvez prendre un cours de découverte au plaisir dans une de ces petites pièces, dit-il en montrant la sienne. Et ceux qu'ils le souhaitent peuvent partager leurs envies et leurs relations sexuelles devant les autres comme vous pouvez le constater.

\- Ça marche comment ?

\- Dean, tu ne veux tout de même pas..

\- Allez Castiel, amuse toi un peu. Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, pas vrai ?

Castiel déglutit. Qu'avait donc Dean dans en tête? Il ne le suivait plus.

\- Suivez moi alors messieurs.

Dean entrait dans la pièce pressait de voir ce qu'il allait apprendre. Castiel, à l'inverse, était plutôt gêné par cette initiative de son ami. Il entra tout de même et les rideaux se fermèrent derrière eux.

\- D'accord messieurs. Tout d'abord, vos prénoms s'il vous plaît. Cela sera plus simple pour discuter.

\- Moi c'est Dean. Et lui c'est Castiel.

\- Ok. Maintenant, pouvez vous chacun me dire vos préférences sexuelles : homme, femme, les deux.

Castiel regardait Dean en attendant sa réponse, lui-même ne sachant quoi dire.

\- J'aime les femmes. Énormément. Mais je me surprend à regarder les hommes.

Dean baissait les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Castiel. Ce dernier restait bouche bée devant cette révélation. Dean aimer les hommes ?

\- Et vous Castiel ?

\- Euh.. Je ne sais pas.. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas un expert en la matière.

\- D'accord d'accord. Je commence un peu à vous cerner. Je vais vous proposer un petit jeu. Si quelque chose vous bloque, dîtes le moi. Enlever un vêtement, chacun. Et Castiel, le trench ne compte pas.

Castiel et Dean se regardèrent. Vont-ils le faire ? Dean se levait le premier. Il enleva son t-shirt pour laisser apparaître son torce fabuleux. Castiel ne savait plus où se mettre. Il regardait Dean, son torse, sa carrure. Castiel se surprenait à aimer ce jeu. Il se leva donc et fit de même. Il vit Dean se mordre la lèvre inférieure très discrètement. Il aimait cela lui aussi ?

\- Parfait messieurs. Maintenant, choisissait un vêtement chez l'autre que vous souhaitez qu'il enlève.

Castiel voulu prendre les devants et répondit aussitôt.

\- Ton jean, Dean.

Ce dernier s'exécutait avec un regard provocateur.

\- Toi aussi, ton jean Castiel.

Castiel vit le sourire de Dean qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Il s'exécutait. Ils aimaient ça tous les deux apparemment.

Dean matait Castiel en boxer devant lui. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Castiel était a la fois gêné et exité par ce qui allez suivre. Et Dean était sûr de lui. Sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Messieurs, souhaitez vous vous touchez l'un et l'autre ?

Ils se regardèrent. Ils en avaient envie tout les deux mais aucun n'osaient le dire ouvertement. Dean se lança.

\- J'ai envie que tu me touches Castiel.

Castiel se sentait exité plus que jamais. Il approuva de la tête. Il s'agenouillait devant Dean et lui fit signe d'enlever son boxer. Ce que ce dernier fit immédiatement se retrouvant alors nu devant Castiel. Castiel regardait sa verge, qui etait en excitation elle aussi. Et il prit la décision de la prendre dans ses mains et commença des mouvements de va et vient. Dean se cambrait à cette sensation et laissa échapper un petit grognement. Castiel sentait qu'il aimait ça. Il continua encore, et encore.

\- Messieurs, c'est parfait. Je vois que vous en avait envie tous les deux. Je vous laisse profiter de ce moment charnel.

Il partit. Il se retrouvèrent tout les deux, là, à se regarder ne sachant plus quoi faire. C'était plus facile quand on leur disait comment procéder.

\- Castiel, tu en as envie ? Je sais que sa doit te surprendre venant de moi, mais j'ai envie de ça. Avec toi.

Castiel, ne se posant plus aucunes questions, reprit son mouvement de va et vient sur la verge de Dean. Ce dernier ne s'y attendant pas, grogna plus fort. Castiel se leva et mit son visage à hauteur de celui de Dean tout en continuant ce qu'il fesait. Il l'embrassait. Dean répondit a son baiser de plus en plus fort, plus sensuel.

Castiel prit une décision.

\- Dean, j'ai envie de faire ce qu'il fesait là-bas, en indiquant la salle de l'autre côté des rideaux.

Dean se raclait la gorge. Il voyait l'envie dans les yeux de Castiel.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Plus que sûr. Une seule nuit. Ensemble.

Sans hésiter, Dean se levait et attrapa les mains de Castiel pour le relever. Il lui enleva son boxer et à son tour, donna du plaisir à Castiel qui restait sans voix. Tout se lisait sur son visage. Ce désir, cette envie de sexe qu'il fallait assouvir.

Castiel se retourna de façon à se mettre de dos contre le torse et la verge de Dean. Toujours aussi dure elle aussi. Dean poussait sur son dos pour le faire se cambrer. Castiel comprit les événements qui allaient suivre. Il le voulait. Et ce qui devait se passer se passa. Dean entra en lui, à la fois doux mais énergique et commença ses mouvements de va et vient. Castiel se cambra encore plus. Il aimait ça. Et il sentait que Dean prenait un plaisir incommensurable lui aussi. Il le chevauchait d'une férocité exitante à souhait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait que sa s'arrête. C'était leur nuit. Une seule nuit.


End file.
